putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kagamine Rin
Kagamine Rin is a Vocaloid, or "vocalized android" living in Japan in the present day era. In a past life Rin was the Russian child-soldier named Irina. Following her suicide, her self was uploaded into Kagamine Rin and, forgetting those painful memories, she lived a relatively normal life with her fellow vocaloids Len and Miku, trying to get the love and attention of the former while she rivals over the latter. After receiving her memories again, things steadily get more complicated as her past life catches up with her and things start to fall apart. History In the Russia Era Originally, when she was a human Rin was known under the name Irina, a girl who worked as an agent for Putin and believed she could even become his right-hand woman. Over the course of her employment, the depressed and shell-shocked girl found happiness with a small dog. Eventually, Irina's life was brought to an end when the dog was shot by one of her comrades and died. Enraged, she shot her former comrades and then turned the gun on herself. *She was uploaded Part 1 After arriving on the internet, the consciousness known as "Irina" witnessed multiple worlds before being uploaded into the android body of Kagamine Rin, created in a factory. She was then released to a producer and moved into a house; at some point, all of her memories as "Irina" were taken and stored on a backup USB drive, leaving Kagamine Rin an innocent individual unaware of the exact details of her past. For her first New Years, Rin made a card for Putin, received a manga, and made the first calligraphy of the year. Excited over her new life, she made plans to take the world by storm as a Vocaloid. For a time afterwards Rin began to live normally, getting to know the Vocaloid Kagamine Len and the famous Hatsune Miku, singing songs for her producer, and playing as Zangief in Street Fighter. She, over time, fell in love with Len and began trying to get his attention despite his obsession with Miku. At some point during their relationship, she promised that she would do anything for Len so he wouldn't ever give up. Becoming depressed over her little success and second place to Miku. Rin regularly bought weed from Ronald McDonald to get high. At some point when Valentine's day approached, Rin decided to give Len a special chocolate to convey her feelings to him. Setting out with a myriad of ingredients, she began to make the chocolate overnight and even poured gunpowder into the mix. Wasting no time sleeping, she finally completed the chocolate and put it in a small box, preparing to bring it over to Len. That Valentine's day, Rin approached Len and showed him the chocolate. The tired and "corrupted" Rin, eager for Len to reciprocate her feelings, urged him to eat the chocolate and told him that it was made with gunpowder to be stimulating. When Len hesitated to eat, she switched to Rin switched to her red personality and threatened to chop him up, call Putin, and arrest him if he didn't eat it all. After Len ate the chocolate, Rin went off on her own. Some time later, she started wearing a long grey coat, white scarf, and Russian hat when she went outside. In the season of cherry blossoms Rin, frustrated over her inferior uploader and wishing to go to Russia, decided to take matters into her own hands so that things would change; during this point, she also realized that Ronald McDonald had been deceiving the children and decided to kill him to solve this. Taking a submachine gun and a shovel, she went to the road where the cherry blossoms bloomed and called Len, asking him for a date there. After hanging up with the date made, the girl fumed at the possibility that Len only agreed to see her as a replacement for Miku. She then approached Ronald and shot him with the submachine gun, burying him under the cherry trees with Len's help and evaded the police. After burying Ronald, Rin took Len back to her house and, giving him an initiation ceremony of sorts, resolved to teach him survival skills such as brushing his teeth, learning to use a knife, and kicking things; she would even demonstrate some of these skills on him directly. She then told Len she wanted to eat sugared natto and asked him to buy some. Happy at everything finally going well in her life, Rin sat and waited for Len while she thought about how everything was going to be different. She also anticipated the time when she could return to her days in Russia. Hearing someone at the door, Rin went to answer it and mused that the return had been quick; as she opened it, however, she exclaimed in surprise to see Ronald still alive and the clown attacked her with a gun. Following this, Rin lost the fight and decided to call the police instead; once they arrived, she attempted to finger Ronald as the culprit and claimed he had deceived the children, insisting she was an innocent victim. Despite this, she was arrested by the police soon afterwards. After being processed and tried under juvenile laws, the two were released and were scolded. Later, the two walked home together from Shibuya Station. Seeing that Len still had feelings for Miku, Rin threatened him with her knife and then calmed down, imagining seeing Russia with him one day. Part 2 At some point after her release, Rin and Len began attending Miku's Junior High. During this time, Rin decided to act on her desire to change in anticipation of one day going to Russia. In order to achieve this, she quit using weed and changed her outfit to a darker coat and Russian hat, even wearing this outfit over her school uniform. Despite her changes, she became continually frustrated to see Len leaving her as a second choice next to Miku; on one ocassion where she saw him admiring the idol, she angrily sharpened her knife and dragged Len home. During class, Rin asked her teacher, Tashiro, what the magic words were to become Len's ideal girl and was told that "Octopus in a Mini Skirt" would work. With her magic words, Rin resolved to make herself first in Len's eyes and imitated Miku for the sake of getting his attention. Telling Len to come meet her behind the school after class for an important talk, Rin tied her hair into pigtails and eagerly awaited her crush. As she waited, she wondered why Len hadn't arrived yet and panicked; when he finally showed up, she berated him for being late and threatened to stab him next time something like this happened. Quickly moving on, she asked Len what he thought of her becoming an idol like Miku, telling him to hurry up with the answer as she chanted her "magic words." Rin then heard Len reply that it was bad; shocked, Rin went into a catatonic state and repeated "Octopus in a Mini Skirt" over and over. Afterwards, Rin took out her pigtails and took out a submachine gun, shooting at Abe's jacket. She then stared morosely at the ground, before being approached by Miku. *The story continues Over time Rin began to drift apart from Len as she moved on, joining the student council and beginning to enjoy herself in school. One day as she walked through Tokyo, close to an amusement park, she was suddenly approached and hugged by Len. Startled, Rin asked him if he’d gone crazy and snapped that he skipped school too much, pointing out to him that people were staring at them now. In that moment, Len inserted the USB containing Rin’s memories as Irina into her headphones, and she remembered everything that had occurred in her past life. Telling Len to take his hands away, Rin stood back from him and then, in the next moment, remarked she liked this moment. Recognizing Len as the dog from her old life, Rin marveled at how she had fallen in love with him for a second time and promised she wouldn't leave him, holding her hand out and telling him to "shake" with her, telling him that she was Kagamine Rin. Musing on how they've met again, she noticed Len's downcast expression and asked him to not look away so indecisively. As her memories continued to return, she apologized to Putin for making him wait. With Ronald gone and peace for them from now on, she happily asked Len what he wished for and told him she wanted to be with him; asking for his answer, Rin saw him only muttering to himself and looking away. She stepped up closer and asked him what he was yammering about before saying he should only look at her. While he continued to ignore her attempts to get his attention, Rin finally said his eyes were garbage. Seeing him finally look at her angrily, she replied that his eyes could still shine after all. She then said that tomorrow was their "Sunday" and mused that she won't be able to sleep. Holding her hand towards his, she again told Len to look at her and asked for his answer. Len then finally grabbed Rin's hand and she looked happily back at him. The two then shared a romantic moment in the park before Rin finally walked back home. Part 3 Later on it was arranged for Rin to sing on live television during December, and she dressed in a cat outfit for the broadcast. She then proceeded to sing the song Assassin! to her score of viewers, including Len and Miku, before finishing up to a round of applause. Afterwards, she changed back into her school outfit and Russian coat, scarf, and hat as she went to the train station, making a call on her cell phone. Some time later, Rin listened to Hatsune Miku's last song as an idol on her iPod. She then caught sight of a tall dark figure standing in front of her and stared up at him in shock; as she watched, he brought out a gun and shot at her, breaking one of her headphones. As he fired again, Rin watched Len kick the gun away and tell her to run, saying that he didn't need any help. Although conflicted, Rin took off through the crowd and ran back towards home. As she ran, Rin realized that with her broken headphones she wouldn't be able to insert her backup disk, as well as that she would soon disappear for good. Hoping that she can at least have one more moment with Len before then, Rin finally reached her dorm, where she collapsed upon walking through the front door. Waking up in her data world interior, Rin spotted another figure through the storm of snow and wondered if the new figure was a Vocaloid. Confronting the girl and seeing that she was another Rin, she demanded that the "imposter" disappear, citing her promise with the Uploader for everything to be for her new life in the real world. As she reflected on how she had trapped herself into believing her charade of a new life was giving her freedom, Rin wondered who the liar in the situation was. The Red Rin in front of her then asked her, as Irina, if she had any regrets and enticed her to return to her old work under Putin, remarking that she had stayed too long as a virus. Refusing the notion of being a "virus," Rin protested against this all before the Red Rin asked her about her fate, as someone who was merely created. Coming to understand that her carefree time as a Vocaloid was coming to an end, Rin nonetheless told the other of all the things she had felt in this world. Resolving that only she would disappear, Rin became tired and lost consciousness. In the real world, Red Rin took control of her Vocaloid body and stripped off her Russian clothes and school uniform. *The story continues Part 4 *Beginning of the part Awakening without her personality or memories, the blank slate Kagamine Rin looked up at Len with no sign of recognition. She then walked expressionlessly ahead of him to Shibuya station, Sugamo station, the racetrack, Studio Alta, Suidoubashi Station, and then elsewhere through the city. After stopping to stare at Len as he checked a road sign, she continued walking through the brightly lit night streets, swinging her arms as she took in the sights of Tokyo. While walking, she didn't notice that Len was no longer following her but moved more slowly down the walk. Suddenly, Len came from behind and turned her around, hugging her tight. While he did so, the blank Rin expressionlessly hugged him back and then listened in confusion as the other Vocaloid told her he loved her. A little later, she transitioned into Red Rin and taunted the camera. Traits Personality After being uploaded as a Vocaloid, Rin was an easily frustrated and fiery-tempered individual, upset that she was always second to Miku and lovestruck over Len, who had a crush on the other idol. *There's more Because of her past and otherwise, Rin also had a variety of odd quirks; having a past life that lived in Russia, Rin was a huge Russia Otaku and was obsessed with Putin in particular, always wanting to visit the country and meet him. She would additionally fixate on Russian things like playing as the Russian Zangief in Street Fighter and wearing clothes reminiscent of Irina's own outfit. *There's more Skills and Abilities Being a Vocaloid, Rin was stronger and able to take more abuse than the average person; similarly, she was skilled at wrestling and especially adept at using the Cobra Twist and high-kicks to dispatch her opponent. As an extension of this, she also became skilled at Street Fighter and often used Zangief, despite his being difficult to use. Aside from wrestling, Rin also had skill using heavy weaponry such as a submachine gun and lighter weapons like a knife, although she was usually helpless to defend herself against a pistol or smaller gun at close range. As a Vocaloid Rin was also a very capable electronic singer and was able to become a very popular idol, additionally cute enough to excite her audience when displayed in the right outfit. Despite this, her popularity was such that he was always second to Miku, and only able to become an idol after the other Vocaloid quit being one. Also due to being an android, she could weather through intensely cold temperatures with little protection at all, despite usually wearing a heavy coat. Appearance Rin looked similar to the girl Irina and almost identical to Kagamine Len, having the same height, coloration, and facial structure as the two. She had bright blue eyes, pale clean skin, and blonde shoulder-length hair swept up into four white barrettes. As typical for a Vocaloid, she had a white headset attached to her head that had yellows lights, into which a USB drive or disk could be inserted to change or update her programming. Originally Rin wore her typical Vocaloid costume with a sleeveless yellow shirt and yellow bow with detached back sleeves, black shorts, white shoes, black legwarmers, and a white bow on her head. Her shirt had a yellow G-clef on the front. At some point she discarded this outfit and instead wore a black shirt under a long grey coat with a Russian hat and white scarf, along with black tights and brown boots. During school hours, Rin would wear her school uniform of a white dress shirt, a yellow tie, black shoes and tights, and a yellow plaid pleated skirt. Rin often wore a dark Russian coat, hat and white scarf over her uniform, resembling Irina's outfit. During her song on live television, she wore a cat outfit with a black dress with a bow and bell on the front, thigh-high boots, long gloves, and a frilled skirt, changing back to her usual outfit soon after. Later on, after her confrontation with Red Rin, the divided Rin stripped off all her outer layers and returned to her Vocaloid costume for the remainder of the series. Relationships Kagamine Len Rin's fellow Vocaloid and friend, the most important individual in Rin's life. Rin had a special connection to Len from the beginning due to their past lives together, one loving him as Irina's dog; with her memories gone, however, Rin instead came to love Len due to his unruly and hopeless personality. Wanting to spend time with him and teach him what she knew, she would drag him along on her activities. The two also shared the same uploader, often putting them in contact with each other. Despite wanting to get his love and attention, she was often frustrated with how much he preferred Miku over her, as well as how he never payed her much attention, and as a result would often beat him up and bully him. Although at first not seeming to care about his own desires and opinions as a result of her obsessive love, Rin began to calm down about Len consirably after he rejected her behind the school. As a result she decided not to spend as much time and effort on him and the two drifted apart while she began having fun in school; she also began to disapprove of his delinquent habits. After receiving her memories, Rin's feelings for Len were reignited and compounded with Irina's previous love for her dog. Having a closer and more intimate relationship, Rin felt like she wasn't alone while with Len and deeply cared for him, wanting to make him happy. As they continued their relationship, however, she was continually frustrated by his unability to say her love for her; she would as a result work to impress him by her own natural talents rather than imitating Miku as before. In the end, Rin was grateful to Len for all he'd done for her and wanted to see him happy and living even as she faded out of existence. Hatsune Miku Rin's fellow Vocaloid. Despite Irina's fondness for Miku's songs in her old life, Rin envied Miku greatly for her popularity as a Vocaloid and, even more so, for having Len's attention more than she did. Although not knowing her very well, she felt intense loathing for Miku from the start and found the way she acted irritating; always finding herself second next to the other Vocaloid, however, she tried to imitate her for a time if it would make her more popular. This rivalry with Miku would continue despite all else that happened to her, as she ultimately wanted to "win" against her with Len up until her disappearance. Despite this, Rin and Miku were capable of spending some time together and understanding each other. *There's more Red Rin A component of Rin. Rin was originally unaware of Red Rin's presence in her, the other merely being a facet of her occasionally violent and Yandere personality. *There's more The Uploader Rin and Len's producer. Rin had a low opinion of her producer, finding him "base", likely due to his failure to make her popular as a Vocaloid. *There's more Camui Rin's assailant. *There's more Trivia Notes *In January 2010, Rin won first place of the "Favorite Putin-P Series character" poll held on Putin-P's blog by 56%. Curiosities Gallery Concept Art= Rin1Concept.jpg|Concept art of Rin's junior high uniform with her hair put in pigtails PuuRin.jpg|Rin in her PuuRin outfit AssassinRin.jpg|Rin's cat outfit from Assassin! |-| Part 1= Illustration_Part_1.png|Rin's boxart illustration shown in most Part 1 videos. Choko_Ageru_3.png|Rin as illustrated in I'll Give You Chocolate! It%27s_Happiness.png|Rin waiting at home in I'm Happy! |-| Part 2= Magic_Heresy_Rin.jpg|Rin illustrated in Magic is Heresy The_Day_of_the_Decisive%27s_Battle.jpg|Rin wearing pigtails like Miku in The Day of the Decisive Battle! All_Together_Part_1.png|Rin with Miku in Not Together Mata_Aetara_2.png|Rin's PuuRin outfit in If We Meet Again☆ Kienai_Hitomi_3.png|Rin as seen in The Eyes That Don't Vanish. |-| Part 3= Assassin!.png|Rin in her cat outfit in Assassin! Nothing_2.png|Rin with her phone in The One Who's Nothing. IfWeMeetAgain.PNG|Rin from So We Meet Again, Eh?☆ GoodbyetotheDream.jpg|Rin running with a broken headphone in Goodbye to the Dream☆ Who%27s_the_Liar.jpg|Rin in the data world from Who's the Liar? Jama_Shinaide_5.png|The divided Rin in Don't Interfere, Okay?☆ |-| Part 4= Broken_Mirror_4.jpg|Rin with red eyes in The Broken Mirror. Goodbye_to_You.jpg|Rin in the data world in Goodbye to You★ Vv.png|A flashback of Rin from In Your Eyes. |-| Albums= RinAlbum1.jpg|Rin facing Irina from the Putin-P Part 1 album booklet. RinAlbum2.jpg|Rin and Len together in the Putin-P Part 2 album booklet |-| Misc= Christmascat.jpg|An illustration of Rin in her cat outfit by Shiuka Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Vocaloid Era